


Locked Together

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is sick of Kevin and Ben’s fighting. So she decides to lock them in a room until they can settle their differences, and boy do they ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

It was a hot summer day, and Gwen had a headache. Why you ask, because Kevin and Ben were arguing. All day in fact, Gwen hoped they could spend a nice quiet day at the beach but no Kevin and Ben got into another stupid argument.

She was sick of their bickering. She remembered a spell to trap someone in a small room, and from what she learned in therapy class locking two people in a room together can be one of the best ways to get them to get along.

She looked at the two boys whose argument rose into a shouting match and it made her head pound. “That’s it you two, enough.” Gwen’s eyes glowed pink and she read the spell from memory. The two guys gasped as the sand around them became a small room and trapped them inside. The guys were shocked as Gwen locked them in a room of sand.

“Hey what’s going on?” Kevin shouted and tried to bust through the sand walls. However the walls were reinforced with mana. Kevin tried to absorb the sand but couldn’t. Ben tried to go alien but the omnitrix didn’t activate.

“Gwen let us out of here.” Ben shouted.

“No way, you two are going to stay in there until you two learn to stop arguing.” Gwen snapped.

“WHAT?!” The two shouted.

“That’s right you two will stay in there until you learn to get along better.” Gwen put on a pair of shades. “I will be back later if you guys haven’t learned your lesson by then I will leave you in there.”

Gwen walked off ignoring the shouts and protests. Ben and Kevin tried to bust through the wall but it was no good. The two sighed.

“I don’t know why she did this we get along okay.” Ben said resting his back against the wall.

“Yeah considering we used to try and kill each way back when.” Kevin said sitting down. 

“If I remember correctly you were the one trying to kill me.” Ben said.

“What’s that supposed to mean.” Kevin snapped.

“What you were the one who always tried to kill me.”

“You betrayed me first, we were supposed to be partners.”

“You were going to hurt innocent people I had to stop.”

“You betrayed me.” Kevin snapped getting up.

“No I didn’t I kept giving you chances Kevin and you kept pushing me away.” Ben said getting up. “That’s all you ever did I tried to help you, you pushed me away and then blamed me when things went wrong.”

The two started to argue again.

For an hour, back and forth they shouted and snapped at each other. The heat had increased and in their sand room it was even hotter. The guys got tired of fighting and just sat back down. Another hour the heat had gotten unbearable.

Ben was the first to remove his T-shirt and Kevin’s eyes were drawn to him. His body glistened with sweat. Kevin couldn’t stop from the tiny spark of arousal that ran through him. Ben ran his hand over his body up to his shoulder. He gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

Kevin felt himself get hotter for more reasons than the heat. He took off his shirt. “I thought about it.”

Kevin turned to look at Ben. “Thought about what?”

“What it would have been like if you came with me that day. All the fun we could have had.” Ben smiled at him. “It would have been fun spending the summer together.”

“Hey we spend time together and have fun.”

“Yeah fighting bad guys while cracking jokes.” Ben said and then he whispered. “I kinda wish I had more.”

Ben’s words made Kevin think about if he accepted Ben’s offer, what things would be like for him. “Well hey it’s not too late. Plus we are a lot older now so we can really have fun.” The two boys got red but said nothing.

“Yeah…” Ben said and Kevin smiled. “Yeah…”

The two talked for another hour and the heat had intensified. Both boys were hot and sweating. Their swim trunks were clinging to their bodies.

Kevin got fed up. “Look man I gotta strip down, I can’t take this heat.” Kevin pulled off his trunks and dropped them next to his shirt and he sat down on it.

“Your right we should just get naked it’s not like there are any girls around.” Kevin watched as Ben stood up and tugged down his trunks. Ben bent over slightly to fully remove them and Kevin got a nice look at his ass.

Perverted thoughts entered Kevin’s mind and blood rushed south. Kevin tried to cover himself up but Ben turned and saw the state Kevin was in. Kevin blushed.

“It’s not what it looks like I swear.” Ben looked unfazed by his arousal.

“So you saw me naked and got hard huh.” Ben walked over to him. “Then I guess I’m responsible.” Ben spread Kevin’s legs and moved in-between them. Kevin blushed but couldn’t say a word. Ben held Kevin’s cock in his right hand. It was wet from sweat and Ben could smell Kevin’s scent and it turned him on.

Ben licked Kevin’s cock from the base to the tip. He licked up the sweat and Kevin moaned. Ben used his other hand to cup Kevin’s balls. He brought his tongue down to lick them, Kevin moaned Ben’s name. ‘How does he know how to do this?’

Ben kissed his way back up to Kevin’s tip. He started massaging Kevin’s balls gently while he swirled his tongue around the head. Kevin moaned. ‘He’s really good at this.’

Ben started sucking on the head while he stroked the rest of Kevin’s cock. Kevin moaned in pleasure and he lost it he came hard spilling his seed into Ben’s mouth with a moan of his name. Ben drank down Kevin’s thick milk. Once he cleaned Kevin’s head he let it fall from his lips. He released Kevin and moved away from him.

“Ben what was that?”

“Something close to a blow job.”

Kevin’s face got red. “I know that why did you…” Ben kissed Kevin to shut him up.

“Because I like you Kevin, and you got horny because of me.” Ben pulled away. “It can stop here if you want.”

“Fuck that.” Kevin pulled Ben into a kiss. Kevin slipped his tongue into Ben’s mouth, Ben played with Kevin’s tongue and the two only broke the kiss for air. “Fuck Kevin I’m so hard.”

Kevin pulled Ben to him and their cocks rubbed together. Kevin could see pre cum forming at the tip of Ben’s cock. Kevin held up three fingers.

“Suck…” Kevin ordered and Ben obeyed. He took Kevin’s fingers into his mouth and licked and sucked on them. Kevin blushed as he felt Ben’s tongue lube up his fingers. ‘Shit has he always been this hot.’

Kevin pulled his fingers from Ben’s mouth. He brought one finger down to tease Ben’s hole. Ben gasped and then moaned as Kevin’s finger probed him deeper. ‘Fuck he’s so tight.’

Kevin slowly fucked Ben with his finger until he could hear more of Ben’s moan’s and pants. Kevin slipped a second finger in Ben earning a grunt of pain. Kevin reached down with his other hand and stroked Ben’s neglected cock. Ben moaned in pleasure and bucked taking Kevin’s finger’s deeper inside of him.

Ben started kissing and sucking on Kevin’s neck he earned happy groans of pleasure from him. Kevin started scissoring Ben’s tight hole earning whimpers from Ben.

Kevin slipped his third lubed finger inside Ben making him yelp then moan in pain mixed pleasure. Kevin started to fuck Ben’s hole with his fingers. Kevin’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot and Ben moaned in pleasure. “Kevin there it feels so good.”

Kevin started to fuck Ben harder with his fingers hitting his sweet spot again and again. “Kevin stop it feels to good I’m going to cum.”

“Go ahead Ben cum.” Kevin said and started stroking Ben’s cock faster. “KEVIN!!” Ben came and Kevin aimed his release so Ben came all over Kevin’s hard cock. Kevin removed his fingers and hand from Ben’s body. He stroked his cock and lubed himself with Ben’s cum.

Once he was lubed up he lifted Ben’s hips and positioned him over his cock. “I’ll go slow.” Kevin whispered. Kevin pushed in and Ben whimpered. “Should I stop?”

“Stop and I will kill you, fuck me Kevin Levin.” Kevin smirked and placed his hands on Ben’s hips and brought him down on his cock. When Ben was fully seated on his cock Kevin kissed him. Ben groaned in pleasure.

“Oh fuck.” Kevin couldn’t agree more. ‘He’s squeezing me so tight and he’s so hot inside fuck I don’t think I can hold back.’

“Kevin your cocks so hot it feels so good.” Ben moaned and Kevin couldn’t stop he started fucking Ben slamming him down on his cock and thrusting up. He hit Ben’s sweet spot dead on and Ben cried out in pleasure. “Oh yes Kevin fuck me, pound me with your rod.”

“Yes take it Ben, oh damn you really want me to fill you don’t you.”

“Yes Kevin fill me, I want you to fill me with your cum.” Ben moaned. Kevin bit down hard on Ben’s neck hard enough to make him bleed. Ben cried out in pleasure. Kevin sucked on his neck hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Your mine now.” Kevin said and gripped Ben’s cock with one hand, and started to stroke him.

“Yes I’m yours now make it official cum inside me.” Ben moaned out and started meeting Kevin’s thrusts. Kevin groaned and started attacking Ben’s chest. He nipped at one of Ben’s erect nipples and Ben arched his back.

“Oh yes Kevin I’m cumming.” Ben came hard his seed splashed between their bodies. Kevin moaned as Ben clamped down hard on him in his release. “Oh shit Ben I’m cumming!!” He poured his seed deep inside Ben’s tight hole.

“I came inside you.” Ben smiled.

“It felt really good.” Ben kissed him. “But next time you pull out.”

“Next time?” Kevin said smirking at Ben. Ben pulled off his cock.

“Well if you don’t wanna do it again.” Ben turned around and was about to move away from Kevin and was pulled back down into his arms.

“No, I want to do it again and again.” Kevin kissed him, and Ben moaned into the kiss.

“Hmm but let’s do it somewhere we won’t get covered in sand.” Kevin laughed.

“Let’s do it again as soon as we get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

When Gwen came and got the boys they were already dressed in their swim trunks and Ben had his shirt on to hide his love bite. Gwen was very proud of herself. “I should have locked you guys together years ago.”

“You really should have.” Kevin said smirking at Ben. Ben blushed but smiled back at Kevin. Gwen didn’t know what happened between the two but she was glad for the peace and quiet. Kevin dropped Gwen off and took Ben home. He parked in Ben’s parent’s garage. Ben reached for the door only to have the doors lock.

Ben blushed. “Kevin! Can’t you wait till we get up to my room?”

Kevin smirked. “No way plus it’s kinda hot to be locked together like this.”

“Hmm it does sound hot.” Ben kissed Kevin hungrily. “But let’s do it in the back seat.”

“You got it.” Kevin let Ben crawl back into the back and he quickly covered his body with his own. The two started making out. “Hmm Kevin.”

“Ohh Ben.”

From that day on the two were lovers. They did have their arguments but they didn’t last long since Kevin would lock them in his car. Things got settled very quickly when they were locked together.

End


End file.
